Sorcery and Science ADOPTED!
by HuntressOfTheStrange
Summary: Meet Morgana Potter-Black, the wizarding saviour and a girl who could change the fate of the world. Watch as she meets each of the avengers and helps them come together as the team we all know and love. But can she do it? Pairings inside. Fem!Harry. THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Home and Hogwarts

**Sorcery and Science**

**Pepper/Happy(established),lavender/Bruce, Luna/Neville, Clint/Natasha (established), Thor/Jane(faint), Ginny/OC(not for long though)**

**A/N: Though this is a crossover with the Avengers, it will be awhile before that storyline occurs. This will go some things before reaching the avengers arc. I've messed with the timeline so that the Harry Potter arc storyline happens 10 years later. Features vaguely dark!Weasleys. This chapter is mainly flashbacks through her years at Hogwarts to show what's been changed. Neville and Lavender basically replace Ron and Hermione. OOC'ness by the truck load. Morgana will mostly be called Ana.**

**Morgana Potter-Black actress: Diana Agron (Pink hair)**

* * *

Home and Hogwarts:

At eight years old Morgana Lillian Potter was reasonably intelligent. She loved to read even though she never really got the chance, so when Morgana was cleaning Dudley's room and spotted the old dusty books he had hidden on the top shelf, she really couldn't help herself. Morgana paid for her moment of curiosity when Aunt Petunia found her, sitting on the floor, reading like her life depended on it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Petunia Dursley screeched as she grabbed Morgana by her soft candyfloss-coloured hair, _devils hair _as Petunia called it. Morgana scrunched her chocolate eyes closed as Petunia threw her into the hall and ordered Morgana to her cupboard after a stinging backhand to the face.

* * *

Morgana, Ana as she preferred, watched as the redheaded boy, _Ron_ she reminded herself, blubbered on about something or other.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Ana interrupted, eager to get away from the talkative boy. She rushed from the compartment, passed the round-faced boy who lost his toad, after offering him a smile, she walked into a seemingly empty compartment. Ana sighed in relief as she sat down, glad she had thought to grab her trunk, saying she was going to put it into the luggage compartment at the back of the train on the way. She was distracted by a small sobbing sound coming from the corner of the compartment.

Ana looked over to see a girl curled up on the edge of the seat, a shock of dark blonde curls appearing from underneath the hood of her robe.

"Hello, are you alright?" Ana whispered, not wanting to scare her. Bright teal eyes looked up before she heard a squeak and then the sound of the girl blowing her nose. "I'm fine. Lavender Brown." The girl held out her hand as she tried to dry her red, puffy eyes. Ana smiled. "Morgana Potter." Lavender looked shocked before smiling brightly. "Would you like to sit with me?"

* * *

Ana squeezed her eyes shut as the old, ratty hat was placed on her head, resting atop her curls. "Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you? Definitely your mothers daughter. Quite the thirst for knowledge." Ana had to bite her lip to stop herself from screeching, she hadn't realised it would actually talk.

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." Ana whispered, she couldn't understand her own aversion to the house of snakes, but everytime she thought of going anywhere other than Gryffindor she felt nauseous.

The hat started to talk again. "Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No?... Well, if you're sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

Ana smiled gratefully as Lavender helped her onto the train while Neville put their trunks away. It was the beginning of second year and the Dursleys had decided to make their parting gift unforgettable. Once on the train, Ana looked at her friends, at the end of their first year she, Lavender and Neville had saved the sorcerers stone. Ron Weasley had come along as well but had passed out at the sight of Fluffy.

Ana was interrupted from her thoughts as a head popped around the door. "May me and my friend sit in here? No one else will let us sit with them." The girl was smiling but her smile drooped at the end of the sentence. Ana took a closer look at them. One had fiery red hair, inquisitive brown eyes and a splatter of orange freckles across her face. The other girl had long, almost _whimsical_, platinum coloured hair and the brightest blue eyes that Ana had ever seen. "I'm Ginny and this is Luna." The redhead offered with a dimpled smile.

"Hey Ana, wait up!" Fred Weasley shouted as he skidded to a stop in the entrance hall, next to a rather dusty looking suit of armour. "Yes?" Ana asked, her brow scrunched in confusion. Though she had tried many times to get his attention, Fred Weasley could rarely be detached from his twin.

"I...I was wondering if you wanna go to the ball with me?" He asked, stuttering slightly. Ana was too busy internally dancing and already thinking on a dress to wear to notice the slightly glazed over look in his eyes.

"Sure." Ana answered before walking into the Great Hall to look for Lavender, a beaming smile on her face.

* * *

Ana was terrified. She dodged through gravestones as Voldemort fired curse after curse at her. Ana's hair flew behind her like pink fire as she quickly ducked out-of-the-way of a well-aimed _Bombarda_. She couldn't get the image of Pettigrew's stumped arm out of her head.

Ana risked a look back and almost stopped as pain erupted in her scar. Voldemort was staring after her in disgust and no small amount of shock. His scaly face was marred by a frown, his crimson eyes glowing in a promise of revenge.

Ana jumped towards the cup as she grabbed hold of Cedric's hand and prayed the portkey went both ways. She almost sighed in relief at the familiar feeling of a hook pulling her naval.

* * *

Ana grabbed her coffee cup as she followed Sirius into what looked like a potions lab. It was Christmas and she had spent it surrounded by her best friends. Only Neville couldn't make it as his grandmother had taken him to visit relatives in Peru. The only downside to her Christmas was that Ginny was only allowed to come with the rest of her family. She didn't' mind Bill, Ginny and the twins but Ron, his mother and Percy Weasley were easily the bane of her daily existence. Molly Weasley would spend hours on end criticising her hair and then like a flipped switch would suddenly start spewing out useless facts about Ron.

Sirius locked the door behind him, his dark black waves of hair moving as he turned around. He walked over to a desk and picked up a pastel coloured leaflet, he passed it over and whispered "Think about it."

Ana looked at the cover. In big block letters it read :** THE INS AND OUTS OF BLOOD ADOPTION. **Ana grinned and felt her heart soar, she would have a real parent.

* * *

Ana scrunched her eyes together as images flew in front of her eyes. The first time her uncle hit her. ..Aunt Marge laughing as she hugged the tree branch, scrambling to get away from Ripper... Her aunt locking her in the cupboard for screaming at a nightmare...Her aunt trying to bleach her hair and leaving angry red marks dotted on her forehead... Voldmort flinging curses at her in the graveyard... At that Ana did the only thing she could think of and mentally screamed until Snape flinched back and lowered his wand.

"Well _Potter_-" He sneered her name "It's certainly better than before, though I doubt the dark lord would be deterred by a little girls . _Legilimens._" Snape shouted.

* * *

Morgana Lillian Potter-Black bit her lip in pain, she refused to make a noise. She could feel Bellatrix shift against her and felt the knife drag lower down her arm. leaf green-flecked brown eyes flickered open to stare at the curly-haired woman in disgust.

"Nothing but a filthy blood-traitor... Mother was a mudblood... Master will be pleased... Bitch will die!" Bellatrix muttered as she started to carve words into Ana's arm before stopping as she realised she wouldn't get a reaction.

"FINE! Draco get the Lovegood girl...She looks _oh so pretty_." Bellatrix grinned madly, not hearing the distinct crack of apparation.

* * *

Ana screamed as she watched Fred fall, his eyes lifeless and glassy. She clenched her jaw and run after Bellatrix, she would lead Ana to Voldemort and would hopefully die on the way. Ana stopped short at that, she had never wished anyone dead before. Too long she was stood there as Bellatrix skipped off towards the forest.

Ana didn't have long to wallow in grief before she caught the end of Voldemorts speech. "have one hour to deliver Morgana Potter to me!" _Obviously didn't hear about the name change _Ana laughed bitterly as she set out on the long trek towards the forest, and her death...

* * *

Ana was exhausted. It had been three weeks since Voldemorts defeat and she had been called to Gringotts to discuss her vaults and any contracts made. She looked around as she waited for Griphook to find the contracts and search for any faulty transactions in the vaults as was protocol when an heir claimed the titleship as head of house.

"Well Miss Potter-Black, it seems you have several outstanding contracts with the matriarch of the Weasley family along with many transactions to the prewitt vault, also owned by Mrs Molly Weasley." Griphook sighed out in a raspy voice, the only sign of his past injuries.

"I never agreed to that and I've never seen any contracts." Ana exclaimed, her eyes widening in shock as her hair grew darker to a hot pink, she had never like Molly Weasley and it seems she had good reason. "Well the contracts are null and void anyway as they were never signed by the Potter head of house, which is now you, and any transactions can easily be reversed." Griphook said, looking gleeful at the chance to knock Molly Weasley down a peg or two.

"Do it." Was all Ana said before apparating back to Ottery St Catchpole, where they were recuperating at Luna's house.

* * *

"Let's go to China first, they have the most amazing silk." Lavender suggested happily from her corner of the library.

Ana shrugged, she didn't particularly mind where they went as long as it wasn't in England. She looked over to Ginny the last companion to the travelling trio. "Sure why not." Ginny yawned as she dozed in an armchair near the fireplace. Ana took the marker pen and circled Mount Song, China in bright green.

* * *

**Read and Review! **

**If you have any questions please PM or leave a review;)**

**There will be some Bruce Banner in the next chapter so watch out:)**

**Also pairings: **

**Morgana/Tony(IM) or Morgana/Steve(CA)? Pm or leave a review;) Im torn.**


	2. Travelling and Transmissions

**Of Sorcery and Science:**

Travelling and Transmissions:

Ginny looked around her current dining room. Ana was curled up on a loveseat in the corner, reading a mechanics book. It came as a surprise to both Ginny and Ana when they discovered her natural affinity with technology, especially weaving charms into it as it was a known fact that magic and technology don't mix. Lavender had smiled serenely and said that everyone had their different talents.

Talking of Lavender, she was at the moment taking down all of the mannequins she had stored around the small flat. It was their last week in Beijing before travelling towards India, as Lavender said they must. Ginny had learned the hard way that Lavender was hardly ever wrong, something about repressed seer genes.

Ginny looked down towards the paperwork on the large table and sighed. She had been surprised at the amount of paperwork involved in becoming a potions mistress but she was determined to get it done. Even with Snape's less than satisfactory potions lessons, they were still her favourite classes. It also meant she would get to work with Lavender more as she was training to be a medi-witch.

* * *

Lavender sighed as she attempted to run a comb through her thick blonde curls, they were on a small rickety plane and Lavender didn't like it one bit. It was only a three hour flight but Lavender still had to take several Pepper-up potions.

Her magic had also been playing up. It seemed to be trying to escape, wrapping around a man towards a back of the plane. From Ana's descriptions, the man was older with dark hair and eyes and seemed to hate flying almost as much as she did. Lavender vowed to keep an eye on the stranger.

* * *

Ana pulled her hair into a sloppy bun as her eyes raked over the conveyor belt for her bag. Ginny had already got hers and was trying to hail a taxi but no one stopped. Ana rolled her eyes and let out a triumphant cry as she grabbed her bag and held it close to her chest. She looked around for Lavender as her glamoured blonde hair fell into her eyes.

Lavender was annoyed. As the stranger walked away, her magic strained to stay attached to him. She scowled and almost gasped as she fell to the ground, Lavender had unconsciously started moving and had bumped into the tall stranger.

"Sorry miss." The stranger whispered, his eyes darting around as he wrung his hands in a nervous fashion. Lavender was entranced by his voice, like soft rain. Lavenders eyes widened in a sudden realisation, she wondered if this is what Fleur meant when she talked about Bill.

"No problem. "Lavender smiled, no matter what she would get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Ana giggled as she chased after Aanya, a half-blood girl from the village they were currently staying at, as she guided her towards a wizarding market held two towns over. Lavender was playing medi-witch to a small village and stalking her stranger while Ginny had apperated to a bigger city for potions ingredients.

Ana looked around in wonder. There were stalls everywhere and she didn't know where to start. She spotted some charms books in Parseltongue under a glittery red canopy and started bouncing in excitement.

After buying and shrinking down many books and some silks for Lavender, she headed towards her ultimate destination. A magical familiar stall. Ana had put off getting a pet since Hedwig but she knew most of the wizarding world would consider it distasteful for their _saviour_ not to have a familiar.

Ana looked around at the many owls, toads and the odd jewel-encrusted tortoise but not many cats. She cast one last look around and immediately fell in love. In a small wicker cage sat a fluffy ginger cat, though it looked part kneazel. It's face was slightly squashed in and it's legs were very bandy, Ana thought it was beautiful.

"You don't want that one dear, rips your skin off if you even breath near it" A small old lady said, pointing a crooked finger at the cat. Ana ignored the woman and crouched down next to the cage, she put her hand against the bars and let out an inaudible sigh of relief when the cat leaned into her palm and mewled.

"Well dear...You can just go on and keep him, no one else will ever take him. His name is Crookshanks by the way."

* * *

In the two months since Ana had taken Crookshanks she had seen what the old lady had meant. While Crookshanks seemed to adore herself and Lavender, he seemed to despise Ginny as much as a cat could. It had also been about a month since Lavender had finally convinced her stranger to go on a date with her. They had since learned that the strangers name was Bruce Banner and he seemed to be a sort of travelling doctor.

Ana had her reservations about Bruce and Lavenders relationship. Though it had more to do with her own experiences than Bruce himself. Ana didn't think she would ever forget the heart-breaking news she received at Molly Weasleys trial.

*******Flashback*******

_**"The charges are as follows..." Amelia Bones' voice boomed over the whispers of the wizengamot. "That Molly Muriel Weasley nee Prewitt, did knowingly do the following: theft and manipulation of Miss Morgana Lillian Potter-Black, heir to the most ancient house of Potter and the most noble and most ancient house of Black. You did knowingly condone the use of unforgivables by your child Ron Bilius Weasley. You did knowingly cast several Imperious and persuasion curses on Messrs Fredrick George Weasley and George Frederick Weasley. You did knowingly attempt a all-encompassing marriage contract between Miss Potter-Black and Frederick Weasley.-"As Madame Bones read down the list Ana felt her heart shatter into more and more pieces. **_

_**Ana gasped in an effort to hold in her sobs, years of biting her tongue around the Dursleys finally paying off. **_

_*******End flashback******_

Ana shook her hair out as she and Ginny worked on an improved version of the wolfsbane potion that would take away the pain of the transformation. Teddy was reaching the age where any wolf genes would start to show themselves and Ana refused to let him suffer through it alone.

Ana and Lavender had both undergone the animagus transformation as it was a useful skill during the war, Lavender being a small husky dog and Ana being a brown almost auburn coloured doe. Ana had already decided to use her other form for Teddy's transformations, just like her father had for Remus.

**Read and review!**

**Next chapter will be the last before the real plot starts to shape up. So the pairing is going to be Morgana/Tony. on a side note who do you want Steve paired with, the favourites between my friends are Ginny/Steve or Neville/Steve! Your thoughts would be welcome.**


	3. Weddings and a Mocha Latte

**Of Sorcery and Science: **

**A/N: So the pairings are Tony/Morgana and there is a poll for Steve's pairing on my profile. This is the last chapter before Tony is introduced ! Betty Ross and Bruce were just best friends in this. This is just a filler really until the good stuff.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta Kate!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing:( If I did there would be so much more romance!**

* * *

Weddings and a Mocha Latte:

It had been eight months since Bruce and Lavender had started dating and Ana had successfully gotten over her aversion to their relationship. Ana had also found a friend in Bruce that blossomed through a shared love of technology.

At the moment she and Ginny were waiting for Lavender while making up a batch of their improved wolfs bane potion. Ana watched as Ginny added some knarl quills and three drops of Bowtruckle tree sap.

"Gin, what's wrong? I've never seen you so forlorn while brewing." Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "It doesn't feel...right anymore. I miss the sprawling cities and the ... well just having a routine. Most of the things we travelled for, we have found or learnt. I want to go somewhere new...and I think it will probably be quite awkward soon anyway." Ginny looked marginally better with her lip quirked into a slight smile.

"What do you mean?" Ana asked, her nose scrunched in confusion, a habit she had picked up from Neville. Ana thought it over and felt she already knew what was wrong. Lavender's relationship with Bruce had drawn to something big.

Ginny rolled her eyes "You know what, their either going to get married or break up. Either way we are probably going to have to move on to give them space." Ana sighed, knowing it was true. "Where did you wanna go next then?" Ana asked, already knowing the answer.

"America, there are so many potions conventions there and we would be able to visit Luna and Neville." Ginny said after some deliberation.

* * *

Ana had been right. Bruce had proposed and Lavender had said yes. Ana had already agreed to do the magical binding that was essential to any magical beings wedding and was brushing up on her ancient runes. She knew the basics but marriage runes were a lot more complicated.

There were hundreds that could be used but Lavender had been very specific: Feeling but not able to change the others emotions, danger, harm, bind and infidelity, though Ana wasn't sure why that one was needed since they were hopelessly in love with each other.

There were two ways for the runes to be inscribed: Carved into the skin with a magical knife or inscribed with the magic _ mordetis _, from which the spell _morsmorde _was created to give the dark mark. Both had chosen _mordetis _instead of carving and Ana honestly couldn't blame them.

* * *

It was a beautiful ceremony. First they had a priest from one of the bigger cities do the usual Christian ceremony in respect to Bruce's mother who was a devout Christian. Lavender looked gorgeous in dress in the pale colour of her namesake, while Ana watched on with Ginny, Neville, Luna and a dark-haired beauty by the name of Betty Ross, one of Bruce's only close friends.

As soon as the clock struck midnight the wizarding ceremony began. Betty had already left and the rest were gathered in a large alcove they had found outside one of the magical communities. Ana was dressed in ceremonial robes of a gleaming moonlit silver which, with her candyfloss hair, made her look almost ethereal.

Bruce looked even more nervous than usual, which was a feat. As Ana begun chanting he felt a wave of calm wash over him and smiled lazily towards Lavender as she bounced up and down in excitement.

Ana took the bejewelled ceremonial knife and pointed it towards the sky, with her other hand she grabbed the elder wand and pointed it towards the sky. She grabbed lavender's arm and pointed the tip of her wand at lavender's pulse point. She carved the runes on her arm before repeating the process on Bruce's arm. The runes glowed bright gold before fading to a silvery colour that was barely visible to the untrained eye.

* * *

Ana sighed as she unloaded the last of her bags from the taxi. After seeing Lav' and Bruce off in their travels, Ana and Ginny had decided to finally move to America. They had decided on Malibu as it was one of her mother's favourite places. They were moving in an upstairs flat with two bedrooms and basic utilities. Below the flat was a small rundown coffee shop by the name of _lily's den_ which had to be closed when Lily found out she was pregnant.

Ana sighed again, maybe she would be able to restore her mother's vision. She hoped so.

* * *

**Read and Review! And remember to vote on the Poll for Steve's pairing!**


	4. Magic meets Metal

**Of Sorcery and Science:**

**A/N: Thanks to my beta Kate! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :(**

* * *

Magic Meets metal

Ana grinned as she looked up at the finished shop. After three months of fixing everything up the muggle way, at Ginny's insistence as she wanted to learn how to fit in, the shop looked perfect. The door was painted a pale attractive pink that matched the sign and inside skirting-boards, the walls were a very steel tinted cream colour and the floors where polished oak floorboards.

* * *

Ana sighed as the bell dinged for what must be the thousandth time today. She plastered an almost plastic smile on her face and looked up with a styrofoam cup in hand. Ana blinked.

Walking towards the gleaming counter was none other than recently returned Tony Stark. Ana had heard of Tony Stark many times since moving to Malibu, mostly from slightly hung over girls rushing in for a morning coffee.

Said billionaire was now leaning against the counter as Ginny wrote down his order and gave it to Ana. _Skinny chai latte._ Ana rolled her eyes and started to pull the machine levers and heat up some water.

Ana listened as the water boiled and took the time to look at Stark properly. Dark hair with fine masculine features and a stubble of a goatee. He was undeniably gorgeous even with the collection of rainbow bruises marring his face.

* * *

"...I am Iron Man." was heard through the silent shop before the screen went blank and a conventionally pretty news reporter showed up on the television. "Well there you have it folks, Tony Stark is Iron Man..."

Ana tuned the rest of the report out as Ginny stood there gaping like a fish. She had always loved how Ginny still didn't think people would keep things like that a secret, her innocence was the only thing she had to hold onto after the war, with most of her family in life debt to Ana and her mother in Azkaban.

Ana herself had only the girls and the hope of one day avenging her godfather. She had almost outright laughed at Stark's seeming need for attention, though she supposed that helping all those people was a benefit she hadn't expected from him.

* * *

Ana sighed and ran her hands through her hair. It was one of the few days were they were so busy that they had to resort to taking names then asking customers to sit down. Ana had just about had enough of cocky pre-teens who think its funny to give a stupid fake name.

The doorbell clanged and Ana made a mental note to get it oiled. As she looked up she clenched her wand that was squashed in the pocket of her jean shorts. The woman who just entered not only looked dangerous but the aura she was giving off was about as safe as a grenade.

Long ringlets of deep almost crimson red fell down her back in an elegant waterfall, bright green eye and red pouty lips made her look irresistable to the men of the room, made that much harder by the figure hugging black trousers and flimsy white shirt.

Ana blinked, if she didn't know any better she would swear that her own mother had just walked through the door. She cleared her throat and plastered a warm smile on her face.

"What can I get you?" Ana said in what she hoped was a cheery voice. "Umm...a skinny chai latte and a chocolate mocha latte please." The woman paused mid sentence in the guise of thinking but months in the war had taught Ana to watch out for these things. "Okay, coming right up. If i could have your name then please feel free to take seat."

"Natalie, Natalie Rushman."

* * *

Read and Review!


	5. Dates and Sepentine Spiders

**Of Sorcery and Science Chapter 5**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't write the actual date but I tried and it went very badly so it was cut. I have changed my Pen Name to **_**WickedNixieOfManipulation .**_** Also I am changing the tiny Ginny/OC to Ginny/Justin Hammer, because his immense seediness needed recognition.**

* * *

Dates and serpentine spiders

"One date."

"No."

"Please."

"I said no!"

"Just one date then I will leave you ?"

"Fine, just one though, it's not that I like you or anything."

* * *

Ana frowned as she attempted to shimmy her quite revealing dress down a touch. She could remember when she had agreed to let Ginny choose but she had to admit it looked good. A car horn beeped outside and she took one last look in the mirror. Ana was wearing a figure-hugging grey dress with shiny black heels and accessories.

Ana opened the apartment door and smiled softly. There he was, her own saviour. Not that she would ever tell him that obviously. He was leaning against the door frame in a light black three-piece suit. Ana gaped, not that she would ever admit it.

"Ready?" He asked with a charming smile.

"Of course Tony." Ana said in an almost bored tone, she refused to be thought of as easy. Tony offered her an arm which she gladly accepted.

* * *

Ana knew it was bad to compare Tony to Fred. Especially since Fred was influenced and Tony was not. But one goodnight kiss was all it took. Ana's first kiss was in the entrance hall at fourteen years old with Fred. It was a typical inexperienced kiss, all clashing teeth and chapped lips. Kissing Tony was different, like a soft caress of silk.

Fred smelled of dandelions and charcoal, an odd mix that Ana clung too like the rare childhood memories of her parents. But Tony's scent was addictive, a frustrating mix of engine oil, whiskey and pineapple that was strange but had Ana craving more.

But the most obvious comparison, to her anyway, was the way her magic reacted to each man. Where her magic had covered Ana like a thin elastic barrier near Fred, letting her close but far enough away to stop any harm.

Ana's magic wrapped around Tony like a bandage, clung to him like a second skin. It seeped into his skin while Ana could only sit and watch. Ginny, who was quite magic sensitive much like Luna, would spend hours on end teasing her room-mate about her premature bond.

* * *

When Ginny first introduced Ana to Justin Hammer, she wanted to grab Ginny and apperate for the hills. While his slicked back blonde hair and pin-straight grey suit had the general feeling of seediness, it was his grimy aura that worried Ana the most.

But she didn't want to ruin Ginny's newfound happiness. For some reason Ginny seemed unaware of the well constructed mask of geniality that Justin Hammer had chiselled to near perfection, but with all the bad DADA teachers they had, it was almost child's play to spot.

Maybe Ana would have to wait this one out, she knew this was an aspect of Ginny's life that she would have to let run it's course, she could not interfere.

* * *

"You are personally invited to Mr Starks birthday party." Natalie Rushman finished with a cheery smile and an elaborate hand gesture. If Ana hadn't met so many imposters in her life, she would have assumed Miss Rushman, Mrs if the slight tan line on her ring-finger was any indication, just a harmless secretary.

"Thank you Mrs Rushman, if I may ask a question?" Ana made sure to perfectly enunciate each syllable and curled her lips into her signature serpentine smile.

"You just did but go on, and it's just Miss." _Miss_ Rushman's smile tightened slightly and distrust pooled in her eyes. Expressive eyes were a tell-tale sign, one of Ana's problems too.

"Who are you really?" And with that question the shop turned unnaturally quiet before Natalie Rushman's face melted into a feral expression as she moved to eliminate the threat. Ana ducked in a move reminiscent to the Matrix as Natalie pushed forward on the counter with her hands and kicked her legs out towards Ana's neck.

Several years of training rushed to the forefront of her mind as she swung her leg around and hit Natalie's hip. Ana watched as she flipped before sighing grabbing her wand and tilting it slightly to remain unseen.

"_Stupefy._"

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	6. Sugar and Spice and all things nice

**Of Sorcery and Science: Ch6**

**A/N: So there is only a couple of IM2 chapters left before we move onto the Avengers arc... so WooHoo! Also I'm changing the laws slightly so magicals will reach maturity at 17 but still have to have a guardian until 18. The fight scene might not be exactly the same as IM2 but I hope I did okay :3**

* * *

Sugar and Spice and all things nice:

"'Missed you Cissy." Ana mumbled into the shoulder of an expensive fur-lined coat. "I've missed you too dear, now will you please tell me why I was fire-called so early in the morning?"

Narcissa Malfoy was the closest thing Ana had to a mother. While Narcissa was close with Lily in school, it wasn't until Narcissa gained custody of Ana in her last year of adolescence that they become close. Because of Sirius' adoption of Ana, anyone with relation to the Black family had the best chance of gaining custody. It was surprising how many people admitted to having relations with the Black family when there was a girl-who-lived in it for them.

"I don't know what to do Cissy. I've made an absolute mess of things." Then it all came pouring out: the travelling, anger at the Weasleys, Tony and finally the unconscious woman tied to a chair in the spare room

Narcissa glared at Ana in a scolding but almost fond way. "Show me where, I'll deal with it." Narcissa sighed out while retrieving her wand from one of many pockets in her coat. "The room is right down the hall, first door to the right." Ana shouted behind a quickly moving Narcissa.

* * *

"Goodbye Miss Black" Natasha waved as she walked out the door, a placated smile on her face.

"What did you do?" Ana asked in bewilderment, looking towards Narcissa who looked thoroughly pleased with herself. "Just a mild compulsion charm to make her think she just came up for a cup of tea. I couldn't risk obliviation with the amount of walls and shields surrounding her mind, they would have collapsed."

"Then who is she really?" Ana asked, wondering how a muggle could have such strong shields. "A strong-willed muggle by the name of Natalia Romanova, though she goes by Natasha Romanoff here. She is working as a spy for the government agency S.H.I.E.L.D. Born and raised in Russia were she was trained as a world class assassin before being targeted herself and being recruited for S.H.I.E.L.D. She is also married to fellow agent Clinton Barton, who is a sufficient archer." Narcissa answered in one breath while Ana looked on in amusement.

"I thought you just did the usual?"

"That is the usual."

* * *

Ana watched in horror as Colonel Rhodes returned from the basement in an old mark Iron Man suit. It was a sleek but kind of chunky suit coloured in a gleaming silver-grey.

He fired a small warning shot towards Tony who gladly returned the challenge by shooting many beams in procession. Rhodes fired several small missiles towards Tony before grabbing a metal support beam and hitting Tony with it. The metal screeched horribly together and Rhodes grabbed Tony flying up through the ceiling.

Ana was quick to start directing the many screaming people, mostly women she couldn't help but notice, out through a back door. She vaguely heard Happy shouting at his wife Pepper, who Ana hadn't had the chance to meet yet, to get out before grabbing Mrs Romanoff and directing her towards an exit.

Rhodes and Tony both fell back down onto of a table, smashing it. They punched and kicked at each other before Tony grabbed Rhodes leg, flipping him over. Rhodes punched Tony before Tony grabbed his helmet and smashed it against a stone counter.

He looked around and screamed at the remaining guests, causing them to scramble towards the doors while Ana looked over at the suits in concern. Behind him Rhodes lifted himself back up and ripped the metal top from the counter, he swung round and hit Tony around the head with it , making him fly into the fireplace. Ana gasped and rushed forwards, trying to push her way through the broken bits of glass with her poorly chosen heels.

Tony swiveled towards Rhodes holding his hand up as his palm started to glow. Across from his Rhodes did the same. They started to talk though Ana could only hear mumbling before both repulsers fired and And ducked to the floor, covering her face, as the blast washed over her back, smashing any left over glass.

* * *

"So why are we here?" Ana asked, mournfully twirling a piece of charred fuchsia hair around her index finger. "Sorry about that by the way." Tiny said, staring off into the sky. Ana sighed and looked around, the were sitting in the ring of a novelty donut statue advertising _Randy's Donuts._

"Sir, ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to exit the donut." They both looked down to see a tall, intimidating man wearing a long black trench coat and an eye patch. He then walked away into the shop.

"I suppose we should follow then?" Ana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and don't look at me like that Morgan, it's not like I called him here." Tony replied before grabbing Ana and flying down.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	7. Baked secrets

**Sorcery and Science:**

**A/N: Most of the dialogue is from the movie as I didn't want to deviate too much.**

**Warnings: Minor swearing ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :(**

_**"Quotes from the movie."**_

* * *

Baking secrets:

Ana curled deeper into Tony's metal side as she looked over at the eye-patched man, Director Nick Fury.

_"I've told you, I don't wanna join your super-secret boy band."_ Tony said as Ana rolled her eyes, she honestly didn't have a clue what they were on about.

_"huh... Yeah I remember you do everything yourself, hows that working out for you?" _Nick Fury scoffed before sipping his cup of coffee. Ana crinkled her nose, she couldn't stand cheap bought coffee.

"_Well...it's, it's, it's... I'm sorry I don't wanna get off on the wrong foot, do I look at the patch or the eye?"_ Tony snarled out before Ana hit him of his metal arm, internally wincing at her now sore knuckles.

"Don't be rude." She hissed out, rubbing the back of her hand underneath the table.

Tony lowered his sunglasses. _"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm very hung over, so I don't know if your really or if I'm having delus-"_

_"I am very real. I'm the realist person your ever going to meet." _Ana snorted, to her that was extremely doubtful. Tony turned, her eyes flickering over Ana before looking up at the counter.

_"Just my luck. Where are the staff here?" _Tony turned back as Fury reached over to touch his neck. "_That's not looking to good now is it_?" Ana looked over at Tony's neck, frowning at the dark blue jigsaw she saw there. "_Getting worse." _Tony muttered.

Ana heard the clatter of heels behind her and looked over her shoulder to see Natasha Romanoff walking towards them, catsuit in place with her red curls bouncing everywhere.

_"We have secured the perimeter but I don't think we should hold it for too much longer_." Natasha glanced over at Ana, distrust clear in her eyes. Tony looked at her, shocked.

"_Huh... Your Fired_."Tony slurred out before taking a deep sip of coffee. Fury laughed, looking over across the table in some sort of smug amusement. Natasha sat down across from Ana as Fury looked around and introduced Natasha at her real credentials.

_"I suggest you __apologize_." Tony said tightening his arm around Ana. "Poisoned?" Ana whispered out the side of her mouth while Tony looked away uncomfortably.

While Fury ranted at Tony, Ana watched as Natasha walked away before returning with a needle. Natasha slipped around the back of the booth and injected the needle into Tony's neck. Ana could only watch in morbid fascination as the lines on Tony's neck started to disappear down towards his chest.

"_What did she just do to me_?" Tony asked after making some sarcastic comments. _"What did we just do for you. That was Lithium Dioxide, that's gonna take the edge off. Were trying to get you back to work_." Ana frowned again, not knowing enough about chemicals to understand what had just happened.

"_Gimme a couple of boxes of that, i'll be right as rain." _Tony remarked. "_It's not a cure, just abates the symptoms."_ Natasha spoke up before Ana clashed her head against Tony's chest and tuned out their talk to an annoying buzz in the back of her mind.

* * *

Before she knew what was happening, Ana was being led to a car and they drove to Tony home. While Tony ad Fury went out to the balcony after Tony had changed out of his suit, Ana decided to go into the kitchen and do what she always did when she was stressed. She baked.

As she was measuring out flour she heard clattering behind her. Ana slowly turned around and could only watch in suspicion as Natasha walked in, wearing a simple pantsuit. She hopped up onto the counter next to where Ana was working and smiled in carefully constructed innocence.

"Who are you?" Natasha almost sung out in a bitterly mocking tone.

**LINE**

**Short I know but next chapter is where the real action begins :)**

**Read and Review!**


	8. UP FOR ADOPTION!

**Sorcery and Science: UP FOR ADOPTION **

**So my computer broke down and I lost every plan, idea and chapter I had on there. When I got a new one I just couldn't get back into the story. My muse sailed away into uncharted lands and left this story to wander around other fandoms like a lost child.**

**THIS STORY IS NOW UP FOR ADOPTION.**

**PM me if your interested though I've never put something up for adoption before so I might need a little direction.**

**So PM if you would like to adopt and I'm sorry that I have had to stop writing this.**

**- WickedNixieOfManipulation :)**


	9. Adopted!

**Sorcery and Science: ADOPTED **

**This story has been adopted by:**

**-oreoswithoutmilk**

**and**

**- Kuro Yoake Ryu**

** From**

** WickedNixieOfManipulation :)**


	10. AN

**General Author's Note:**

**My pen name has been changed from WickedNixieOfRedemption to HuntressOfTheHearth.**


End file.
